1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remotely controllable mechanism for mechanically locking two mechanical elements together and, integral thereto, additional means for releasing said locking means.
Locking mechanisms are sometimes required in systems which have limited access and little space. The locks hold the actuator in the extended or retracted position without hydraulic pressure or electric power, even when the actuator is under load. These actuators may also require internal position switches that indicate the beginning and end of strokes, or indicate when the locks have engaged or released. Most actuators that include these features are considerably larger than actuators that do not. Some require additional hydraulic venting connections to vent the locking mechanism, which also increases the volume occupied by the actuator. A compact, locking actuator design is needed that can operate reliably in adverse environments for long periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Brian C. Mondello, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,572, for instance, lockup cannot be achieved as one continuous, uninterrupted motion triggered only by the linear motion of one of the elements. The moving element 25 cannot lock up with the jaw member 48 unless the tubular collet member 34 moves after engagement of 31. This mechanism cannot be adapted to perform the function of the grippers and detent of the present invention. Even if element 48 is considered as the single moving element, it cannot lock securely without some other action by one of the other elements.
In Charles A. Burton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,946, there is a friction lock requiring a rotary motion as well as a linear positioning motion. The lockup cannot be achieved by a simple linear engagement of the moving elements. This device is not suitable for high force levels such as the presently disclosed gripper and detent mechanism.
In Hans P. Hopper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,930, although the trigger dogs 31 seem to be closely related to grippers, the overall mechanism which includes the trigger dogs cannot possibly be reduced to perform the function of the gripper and detent disclosed herein.